dragonforcebandfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fire Still Burns
'The Fire Still Burns '''is the second track of DragonForce's Ultra Beatdown album. It was written by ZP Theart and Sam Totman but the music of the song was written by Sam. Lyrics Finally all the world will see Rise again before the endless silence Burn the soul before we'll all be free Light the path beneath the Blackened burning sky. One final sacrifice this night belongs to me Turn back before the dawn of winter So far away the cry set fallen angels free Through my mind tonight our journey ever after Never ending solitude this is your life to be So cold and dark the voice of sadness Suffering in endless pain the truth of all to be Crawling back to life through ever blinding darkness Free falling fate's warning find a life to hold on Soul stealers true believers rise now they are gone And as they ride away forsake the one to save us Winter's mourning on a lost fallen world Pray now united in a lifetime alone Won't you wait for the silence so strong? Wait for the dawn Tonight falling like the rain insanity lives on. Feel the shattered dreams one thousand voices crying Raging endlessly they come Woh-oh! And the morning light will hide the darker days gone by And the sun will shine again across the blazing skies Glorious eternally we'll rise above the world Marching on till victory we fight The fire still burns Looking back our passing lives their memories to see Flick through the passages of silence Hidden by the sacrifice, to set the demons free Now they understand reclaim the land relentless Fear calling transforming stand alone in our time Advocation desolation slay the vision divine And all the stars fall around the world tonight Silent forces from a past life return Pray for the silence in a world so alone Till we touch the horizon beyond Fly through the storm Tonight falling like the rain insanity lives on Feel the shattered dreams one thousand voices crying Raging endlessly they come Woh-oh! And the morning light will hide the darker days gone by And the sun will shine again across the blazing skies Glorious eternally we'll rise above the world Marching on till victory we fight The fire still burns The tears in your eyes, a lifetime of misery In the silence we stand all alone for the fate of our own destiny A lifetime of lies, one chance at this fantasy The judgment will pass for the cries of the world that has faded for me ''Solos: Sam/Herman/Sam/Herman Woh-oh-oh-oh Woh-oh-oh-oh Woh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Woh-oh-oh-oh Woh-oh-oh-oh Woh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Tonight falling like the rain insanity lives on Feel the shattered dreams one thousand voices crying Raging endlessly they come Woh-oh And the morning light will hide the darker days gone by And the sun will shine again across the blazing skies Glorious eternally, we'll rise above the world Marching till victory we fight The fire still burns Trivia :*The song is featured on METAL INVASION 25 podcast. :*Some fans believe this song is a sequel to Heartbreak Armageddon, possibly due to comparing the phrase in this song, "The fire still burns!" to the phrase in Heartbreak Armageddon, "and the fire burns within!". Category:Songs Category:Ultra Beatdown